El amor y el odio 2
by Cherry snow 3
Summary: Paso vario tiempo que dejaste de ver a cierta persona… que pasaría si te encuentras con la sorpresa que será tu nuevo amor enfermizo?


**Notas:** Hello dear (?) bueno ya esto es un intento de hetalia x reader no es tan largo como debería ser porque me rompí la mitad de mis dedos haciendo este trabajo que creo a Prusia le gusto (?) okno aun así lo hice para ser más conocida ojala fuese así xDDDD pero no es por eso si no por entretenimiento además que es toda una proeza escribir esto. Bueno en este fic eres de Luciano 1313 okno si eres de Luciano quien está un poco loco las aclaraciones serian que (nombre) tus ojos el color que quieras y tu cabesho lo mismo ya venía con esta idea hace varios días; w;. Añado más la música es can't i even dream!

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no me pertenece le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya y can't i even dream a Miku c:

Este fic es sin fines de lucro o plagio a algún otro que haya hecho algo parecido porque todo salió de mi cerebro :'c

**Titulo:** El amor y el odio (No soy buena con los títulos sorry dear ;W; )

**Capítulos**: Este es el dos ~(owo~)

**Autora:** Le yo quien más? xD y como antes dije hetalia no pertenece

**Advertencias:** a partir del siguiente capítulo posiblemente verán gore y algo de lemon así que se recomienda discreción (?) no enserio tengan la decencia de no traumar gente xD

**_-El amor y el odio parte 2-_**

Llego el día siguiente y tu despertabas en tu habitación ahora más feliz que nunca, ya que habías encontrado a Lu después de mucho sentías como si… lo amaras? Pero a la vez no sabias si era verdad aquello así que no diste mucha importancia a aquellos sentimientos. Al bajarte escuchaste hablar a unos chicos sobre el tan temido asesino serial, te acercaste y preguntaste de quien hablaban y te explicaron todo tu te quedaste petrificada se especulaba que tenia más o menos tu edad y además ponía las iniciales de tu nombre en los cadáveres eso te asusto aun mas ya que en un momento pensaste en un acosador y asesino todo al mismo tiempo pero luego te sacaste esa conclusión de tu cabeza.

Bueno viste tu reloj OH DIABLOS! Ya era bastante tarde que excusa dirías? Entonces para que te quiero pata. Comenzaste a correr como alma que lleva el diablo llegaba unos momentos en que te quedabas sin respiración y debías parar pero no debías detenerte por nada en el mundo así continuaste con tus piernas ya adoloridas para tu suerte no llegaste tan tarde como creías, a lo lejos dentro de la institución Luciano se percato de cómo venias toda adolorida de tanto correr como loca? Y fue junto a ti.

-Ciao (nombre) que te paso? –pregunto algo preocupado-

-No… nada… estoy…. Bien! Solo necesito respirar –dijiste eso tomando bocanadas de aire y recuperando tu compostura-

-Oh… se te hizo tarde verdad? Es normal –dijo riendo-

-Si lo sé pero bueno je –dijiste riéndote un poco-

Entraron dentro del insti formaron y los profes como siempre hablaron pero esta vez tocaron un tema delicado para todos el "asesino serial" de que tenían que tener cuidado que vayan en grupos o acompañados o lleven algún objeto filoso por si se les aparece y todo este tipo de cosas parecidas, tu tragaste saliva en seco pues viniste en la boca del lobo eras una frágil rosa que podía ser destruida en cualquier momento pero… lo que no saben es que tomaste un curso de asesina profesional si así mismo aunque no sabias como era el asesino ese del que medio mundo hablaba aun así te sentías un tanto insegura.

Terminaron de hablar y prosiguieron a entrar en las aulas correspondientes tu y Lu entraron bastante temprano en la sala de Inglés no había nadie excepto otro chico el cual te silbo y te hizo señas nada buenas, Lu se percato de eso y le lanzo una mirada fulminante sin que te dieras cuenta en eso el otro chico agarro sus cosas y se mudo cosa que a ti se te hizo extraña pero no importo.

Hablaste con Lu mientras los otros venían pues era más o menos una eternidad, al hablar te diste cuenta que sonreía más de lo normal tal vez estaba bastante feliz de verte pero te quedaste hipnotizada pos sus ojos…. Oh esos hermosos ojos… que te llevarían a tu propia muerte pero eso aun no estaba tan asegurado te sonrojaste unos segundos cosa que el italiano noto y se rio levemente pues no te había visto así antes para ti era la mejor cosa que haya pasado en tu vida pasaste sufrimiento para verlo todos parecían decirse que ustedes eran "novios" cosa que algunas chicas detestaban pero solo por el color de ojos del otro y su actitud "ruda" aunque no sabían con quien se metían.

Comenzó la clase estuvieron antes un buen rato el día paso y llego la hora del receso, lu te dejo sola ya que él debía entregar unos papeles en la dirección pero para ti era solo un día normal hasta que se acerco un chico bastante lindo junto a ti y te agarro del brazo apegándote a él tu no podías hacer nada nada mas lo miraste amenazadoramente y el otro rio y bufo en tu cara como diciendo que eras una chica bastante fácil aunque para la suerte del chico la mala suerte por así decir.

Apareció Luciano y se acerco con una mirada bastante fría no aun no era momento del descontrol eso pasaría mas de noche… una buena forma de matar a alguien el otro chico por su parte te soltó y se hecho a correr en verdad que le tenían un miedo! Lu Se aseguro que no te haya hecho daño en verdad se preocupaba por ti además eras su víctima número 1 la primera en la lista ya pasaron las clases con normalidad nadie se te acercaba desde aquel incidente llego la hora de la salida sonaron las campanas pero antes debían hacer un trabajo grupal y con quien te toco? Con Luciano! Mera suerte de la naturaleza.

-Oh mira Lu nos toco juntos que bien no? –dijiste sonriendo-

-Eso parece (nombre) no es un tema difícil –dijo aquello llevando sus manos tras su nuca-

-Si eso creo que tal si lo hacemos en tu casa? –dijiste con alegría-

-….No no estaría mejor en tu habitación de acuerdo? –dijo nervioso pero ocultándolo-

-Eh? Bueno si dices –te quedaste pensando algo raro le sucedía-

Y así fue terminaron las clases y te dirigías a tu habitación a mitad de camino Luciano te dijo que tenía asuntos pendientes y por ello no podía acompañarte solo respondiste con un: "Esta bien no te preocupes" fuiste caminando hasta llegar te tardaste 30 minutos apenas y sabias dónde estabas parada pero para tu sorpresa todos los que estaban en el Lobby miraban la televisión y el tema era…. Un nuevo cadáver fue hallado con tus iniciales de nuevo! Para tu sorpresa era aquel chico que te había molestado pero cómo? Luego viste que era el camino hacia donde Luciano se dirigía y pensaste lo peor –tiraste tu bolso y agarraste un cuchillo de tu habitación saliste veloz hasta llegar a aquel lugar oh dear… tu peor oportunidad la peor….

**_-Desde ahora se combina con una música-_**

-Sal de donde mierdas Estés?! Si no eres cobarde saldrás! –Gritaste a los 4 vientos puesto que te habías llenado de furia-

-Trataras de enfrentarme?... Y sola? Jajajaja -solo se logro escuchar aquello el hombre estaba oculto pero… su voz era familiar-

-Quien demonios eres?! Vamos muéstrate maldita sea! –volviste a gritar pero no hubo respuesta, comenzó a llover y el frio se hacía presente parece que todo se dificultaba mas-

**_El viento sopla como si cortara mis oídos  
Mi congelado cuerpo no siente nada excepto dolor_**

Fue inútil ir querida…. Hiciste tu propio callejón sin salida a manos del peor asesino de Italia ahora estabas bajo su poder.

-Bien si tanto deseas! –de las sombras salió…. Luciano… te sorprendiste bastante y viste en su mano un cuchillo y sangre por toda su ropa además que sus ojos ya no eran violetas si no rojos en su sonrisa se podía ver la maldad en su máxima expresión- Y ahora que dices? EH?! MALDITA!

-L-Luciano… -titubeaste- Porque lo hiciste?! –Gritaste por respuesta-

**_Estoy aquí, es realmente doloroso  
Mi corazón está lleno de dolor  
si tropiezo mientras estoy corriendo, no podre regresar_**

Una respuesta es lo que deseabas y ahora la razón te iba a descuartizar tu alma te iba a hacer llorar profundamente.

-Pues quieres saber la jodida razón?! Tu maldita sea! Te amo de acuerdo?! Si soy un loco pero de amor así que dudo entiendas eso niña y… ahora que sabes esto… mereces morir –dijo aquello con una sonrisa una esbozante sonrisa-

-…Así que no queda de otra? Pues bien… ~Desearía estar soñando….~ Ataca de una jodida vez! –dijiste y exclamaste mientras sonreías ahora se desataría aquella pelea que tanto añoraste. –

**_Estoy aquí  
sácame de aquí  
mi príncipe  
No puedo ni siquiera soñar?_**

Como Luciano tenia mas proporciones se lanzo sobre ti con su cuchillo tomándote de sorpresa era bastante rápido y veloz tu solo te limitabas a esquivar cada ataque mientras el reía como psicópata si seguías a ese ritmo te cansarías mas rápido y comenzó la batalla de cuchillos uno a uno se daban los golpes chocando aquellas navajas entre si ya tenias varias rasgaduras por parte de él mientras que el… bueno no tenía nada.

-Te cansaste? Oh que pena acabare con esto tan rápido mi vida –dijo aquello sonriendo-

-Ya quisieras loco –dijiste secándote la sangre que escurría de tu mejilla-

**_En esta lluvia que penetra mis ojos  
Finjo tener esta locura, con una sonrisa_**

Aquello fue la gota que derramo el vaso… le dijiste algo que el odiaba a pesar de que era verdad tan solo lograste que te él te cansara más rápido sus golpes cada vez más certeros esta vez ya cerca del cuello debías tener cuidado que no tocara tu yugular o tu corazón.

-Oh la niña se canso?! Que desgracia! –se aprovecho de tu cansancio y tirando tu navaja se abalanzo encima de ti con una sonrisa te veías tan destruida y frágil-

-….Haz lo que quieras… después de todo…. Siempre te ame…. –aquello ultimo susurraste sabias que el final andaba cerca o eso pensabas-

**_Estoy aquí  
es desbordante  
sigo teniendo este amor_**

Aquellas palabras dejaron paralizado a Luciano estaba seguro de lo que oyó? O tan solo era su locura diciéndole cosas que él solo quería escuchar aun así se te quedo mirando con furia y a la vez sosteniendo su cuchillo en tu corazón.

-Que fue lo que dijiste? Anda repite! –Dijo ya cansado de rodeos-

-…TE AMO MALDITA SEA TE AMO! Feliz?! Te lo dije! –gritaste con todas tus fuerzas también estabas cansada-

**_Si mis gritos no llegan a ti  
es totalmente indigno_**

Ahora si se quedo perplejo te miro fijamente como queriendo descifrarte tu no hacías mas que soltar unas cuantas lagrimas te dolía terminar así tus lagrimas se mezclaban con la sangre un elixir doloroso.

-…Así que…. Me amas?... –titubeo-

-…. –solo cerraste tus ojos no querías verlo pero sentiste unas lamidas en tus mejillas era él?

-No estarás sola –dijo sonriendo-

-que? No me mataras? –lo miraste confusa pero ya había un charco de sangre rodeándote, el final estaba acercándose? Era un vil sueño?-

-…Podría matarte pero no sería divertido si antes no te hago mía… -dijo mirándote fijamente Oh pequeña tan frágil y delicada-

**_Estoy aquí  
sácame de aquí  
mi príncipe  
No puedo ni siquiera soñar?_**

Aquello fue un golpe certero en tu mente y corazón es decir después de haberlo hecho te mataría para asegurarse que no fueras con nadie más. Estaba loco pero solo por tu amor.

-…Enserio… estás loco –susurraste con voz baja y sin pensarlo lo besaste. Ese impulso! Hizo que hicieras aquella estupidez no querías pero... tus sentimientos te ganaron-

-?! –Luciano quedo impactado pero sintió por fin tus dulces labios aquello hizo que se tranquilizara un poco y correspondió con ternura. Se levanto y te cargo en brazos hasta su casa-

Estabas en su cama sentada asustada por lo que podría pasar escondiste una navaja que cargabas escondida y la depositaste bajo una almohada así si ocurría algo debías neutralizarlo solo rogabas porque aun no te mate, cuando el entro en la habitación te miro y sonrió, se acerco y te beso tu correspondiste con ternura, algunos llamarían aquello una "relación enfermiza" prosiguiendo con los besos a cada instante se llenaban de mas pasión sus lenguas jugaban como si el incidente jamás hubiese ocurrido. Lu subió su tono y te despojo de tus prendas con agilidad sus manos eran tan hábiles que te dejo en ropa interior, beso cada parte de tu ser como si le pertenecieras desde el comienzo.

Te negabas a gemir aunque aquello te era dulce y lujurioso, no podías hacerlo eso lo excitaría mas pero para el valía la pena intentarlo así que te despojo de lo poco de ropa que te quedaba y empezó a besar y lamer tus pechos mientras que tú te aferrabas a las sabanas y cerrando tu boca de decir algo que lo ponga en alerta. El prosiguió y bajo hasta tu zona V empezó a lamerlo con algo de brusquedad mientras su húmeda lengua exploraba aquellas cavidades, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso y gemiste a la vez que jadeaste aquello se sentía tan… bien? No podías callar el placer estaba en todo tu cuerpo no te podías contener aunque quisieras.

Llego el momento de la verdad Luciano se bajo los pantalones y sus bóxers para poder hacerte suya de una vez por todas tu pensaste que te dolería bastante ya que era bruto pero él fue metiéndola lentamente mientras te besaba con ternura para que no te doliera aquello era raro pero una vez ya dentro espero a que te acostumbres, el dolor se volvió placer y fue moviéndose en círculos mientras te besaba, fue aumentando la velocidad de acuerdo a tu gusto cada vez se escuchaban mas gemidos y jadeos de tu parte, ya estabas llegando al clímax cada vez sentías que golpeaba tu punto G no podían retenerse, ambos cedieron ante los movimientos.

Ya estaban cansados y tu aun pensando que te mataría en cualquier momento hasta que te hablo.

-Eso… fue precioso mi vida –dijo con una sonrisa encima de ti- Ahora… la mejor parte –dijo sonriendo aun mas casi como un psicópata-

-…Ya veo… -fue lo único que articulaste mientras escabullías tus manos en las almohadas-

-Lista? –Dijo aquello de forma romántica tanto que daría miedo y saco su cuchillo-

-…Mas lista que nunca –dijiste sin temerle.-

Cuando él estaba por darte el tiro certero de tu muerte ambos al mismo tiempo se dieron con las navajas… en donde? En el corazón murieron de forma instantánea con una sonrisa pues para ambos seria una linda forma de morir ambos en la cama con un charco de espesa sangre alrededor, cuando la policía supo quién era el misterioso asesino ya era tarde el murió en manos de su amada y viceversa eso fue algo bastante extraño y confuso para todos pero murieron amándose.

**Fin~~~~~~**

**Notas finales**: Espero les haya gustado medio loco el tema lo se xDDD Y se la dedico a Yen c:


End file.
